


Just Desert rewritten

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [48]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Desert, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy took a wrong turn and is now in the arid desert, and his sneezes from the sandy air aren't making things any better. Not to worry, however; things eventually look up.
Series: HTF sneezefics [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646829
Kudos: 1





	Just Desert rewritten

"Alright, let's see if I've made it."

Pulling his map out from the pocket of his coat, Lumpy looked through it. On the map was a picture of some snowy mountains, which was where Lumpy had been headed. He'd even put on a heavy coat, a snow hat, some long pants and some snow boots for the weather. When he lowered the map, however, he didn't see anything like the map. All he saw was sand and some cacti.

He'd made a wrong turn, and now he was in the desert.

Lumpy's eyes widened and pupils shrunk as he realized where he was. Then he took a deep breath and sighed in disappointment.

"This isn't the mountains..." Lumpy muttered to himself.

Suddenly a tornado passed one of the cacti, destroying it completely. Lumpy gasped in fear when he saw it. He'd heard about the dangers of tornados before, but he'd been afraid of them ever since he saw a scary movie about one. If he didn't do something about the real thing fast, he'd be next to be blown away.

Lumpy looked this way and that, trying to find a place to hide. Luckily, he saw a large rock that was big enough for him to hide behind - and would completely obscure his antlers. Wasting no time, Lumpy jumped behind the rock, covering his eyes as he hid himself. The tornado passed by the rock, but it stayed firmly in place, as did Lumpy.

Sensing that he was fine, Lumpy stood up and looked at the tornado from the rock. The natural disaster was moving away. Lumpy took a deep breath and sighed in happy relief. He'd been saved.

"Phew... That was a close one," said Lumpy.

His relief was relatively short-lived, however, as a tickle made its way into his snout. His nostrils began to grow to a couple times their normal size as his nose trembled, sensing the smell of dust and pollen. Not having much time to react, Lumpy's eyelids lowered and he took a deep breath before he sneezed.

"Aaaah... Haah-choo!"

Although the sneeze was quite a bit smaller than expected, it was pretty forceful, and Lumpy could hear it echo throughout the desert. Lumpy sniffled audibly as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Ugh..." He stood up from his hiding place, then reached up to take off his snow hat. "I guess I won't be needing this."

He put it in his pocket, then zipped down his snow coat and took that off as well. Once that was put away, he pulled down his pants to remove them, and finally pulled his snow boots off his feet. He didn't need his winter attire now that he was in the desert; if he kept any of it on, he'd probably get overheated. Now that he had no heavy clothes on - although he didn't lose them, just put them away for emergencies - Lumpy made his way through the desert, hoping to find some shelter.

"S... So hot..." Lumpy whimpered.

A few seconds of treking later, a familiar tickle arose in his nose, so he stopped and looked on as his nostrils twitched. He rubbed them a couple of times with his hand, but that didn't seem to help. The sand from the air was tickling his nose, and he needed to sneeze again.

"Ah, aaah... Haaaah-- Tchoo!!" Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, but it didn't provide enough relief. Almost as soon as he recovered, two more sneezes came. "Aaaah-choo!! Hah-chooo!!"

By the time he was done sneezing, Lumpy's nose had begun to run slightly. He sniffled again as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"I guess I didn't know being in the desert could be so sneezy," said Lumpy.

He kept on walking, occasionally stopping to wipe some sweat from his face or rub his nose. As the day went by, Lumpy began to feel very thirsty. Not counting when he left the forest, when was the last time he'd had a drink? Lumpy pulled out his canteen, removed the lid and tried to drink from it.

But only dust came out. He was out of water. Lumpy sighed and put his lid back onto his canteen in disappointment.

"Just when I thought this couldn't get... Huuuh-choo!!" Lumpy fired another sneeze in response to the dust from his canteen, then rubbed his nose once more. "...any worse..."

His stomach growled as well, and Lumpy placed his hands over it. He was hungry as well, but there was nothing to eat... except the one thing that he'd brought. Lumpy pulled out his heavy coat, reached into its pocket and pulled out a bag of fruit snacks. Putting the coat away, Lumpy sat down at a nearby cactus for some shade and munched gently upon his fruit snacks. They tasted good, but they weren't enough to fill his belly.

"This'll have to last until I find a hotel or something..." Lumpy lamented as he finished the last of his snack.

He stood up, rubbing his belly, and tossed the empty bag behind him. Then he continued walking. At long last, he saw the sky begin to turn an orange color, and when he looked up, he saw that the sun was setting. Lumpy smiled, and then yawned exhaustedly into his hand.

He pulled out his snow clothes and made a little bed out of them. His snow hat would be his pillow, his pants would be his mattress, and his coat would be his blanket. He lay down, staring up at the stars for a few minutes, before he finally fell asleep. From then on until dawn, all he could hear was the light sound of wind blowing.

The next morning, Lumpy awoke not to the heat or the rays of sunlight, but to a slight tickle in his nose. When he opened his eyes, he saw that a black and white-tipped feather from the wings of a vulture had landed on his nose. His nostrils twitched in irritation, and Lumpy could feel his breath hitching almost immediately. He was going to sneeze again, and this was going to be a big one.

"Aaaah... Haaaah... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH--" Lumpy took a large dramatic breath, and then exploded. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The force of the sneeze blew the feather right off Lumpy's nose. Lumpy sat up, rubbing his pinkish-red nose with his forefinger as his eyes looked a bit reddened. He then stood up and took his bed apart so he could put his clothes away again. As he shook out his pants, dust and sand filled the air, making him sneeze again.

"Aaah-CHOO!! HAH-CHOOO!!! NnnTCHOOOO!!! AH-CHOO!! HEHH-CHOO!!!"

Sniffling, Lumpy wiped his nose with his hand and continued putting away his clothes. By the time all of them were back in his pockets, his nose had started running again. He sniffled once, but couldn't suck up the mucus.

"Ugh, I really wish I could've brought one of my hankies..." Lumpy said to himself.

As he wiped his nose some more, an idea came to him on how to clear his nose. He looked up at the sun, letting the light enter his eyes.

"Haaah... Huuuuuh..." Lumpy inhaled, feeling another big sneeze coming on. "AaaaAAAAHHHH-- TSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

And just as he expected, all of the mucus from his nose was expelled. Lumpy smiled and gave a little sniff as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Ah, that's better," Lumpy said.

Now that Lumpy was done with his sneeze, he continued on walking through the desert. Then, to his surprise and happiness, he saw a big building ahead and gasped. He ran over to it to get a closer look; it was a muti-story building with a sign that said, "Desert Hotel and Sanctuary for Lost Travellers."

Lumpy was very happy to find this building, but suddenly a thought occurred to him. What if this wasn't a hotel or sanctuary, but a mirage? Lumpy walked over to the sign and touched it a few times with his hand. The sign moved with his pressure, but didn't fade.

"It's... It's real..." Lumpy said with a tone of bliss. Suddenly his nose trembled due to his happiness, and without any time to react, he sneezed again. "Haaaahhhh-SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Aw, not again..." Lumpy looked dismayed as he rubbed his nose again with his forefinger. His nose had started running again from the sneeze. Hopefully this place had some tissues for him to use.

Lumpy headed into the building, pushing the door open as he did so. He rubbed his arm delicately underneath his nose to wipe off the mucus, and then went up to the female Generic Tree Friend at the counter.

"Excuse me," Lumpy started.

"Yes?" The Generic Tree Friend asked.

"I'm a lost traveller," said Lumpy with a sniffle. "Can I stay here, please?"

"Oh, of course you may," the Generic Tree Friend replied. She typed something onto a computer. "And it turns out, we have an extra room for you. You can stay there for as long as you'd like, as long as you're kind to our staff."

Lumpy smiled. "Thank you, ma'am. How much will it cost me?"

"Nothing," said the Generic Tree Friend. "Although you can leave us a tip or pay for whatever you'd like."

Lumpy pulled out his wallet, reached into it and pulled out a $5 bill. He handed it to the Generic Tree Friend.

"This is for saving my life," said Lumpy. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome." The Generic Tree Friend took the money, then picked up a key with the room number on it and handed it to Lumpy. "Here's the key to your room."

"Great, thanks."

Lumpy took the key and walked away from the counter. He climbed up the stairs, then unlocked the right room with his key and went inside. He saw a big, comfy bed, a dresser, a desk and a couch, as well as a full-screen television on a stand. He smiled in happiness, then went over to the couch and sat down on it. He took a deep breath and sighed in happiness. He'd finally found a place to stay for a while.

Suddenly, however, he felt another tickle in his nose, accompanied by the smell of dust. Lumpy tilted his upper body back, his breath hitching, and then sneezed. "Ah... Haaah... Heehhhh-- Tchoooooooo!!"

Lumpy rubbed his nose - which had started to run again - with his forefinger. It must have been kind of dusty in here. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he stated, and the door opened to reveal a male Generic Tree Friend.

"Room service," he said. "May I help you?"

Lumpy sniffled, forefinger under nose. "Um, I'd like a bottle of water, a cheese sandwich, and a box of tissues, please," he said.

"Of course, sir," replied the Generic Tree Friend. He walked out for a moment, and then returned with everything Lumpy had requested, including the tissues.

"Thank you..." Lumpy said, but his nose twitched again. He turned away from the worker and stifled a sneeze into his fist. "Hhhtshh!!"

"Bless you," the Generic Tree Friend said as Lumpy took a tissue and wiped his nose. "Do you have a cold?"

"No," Lumpy denied. "Just lots of allergies." He blew his nose quietly - it felt good to clear his nose after his allergies had been bothering him for so long - and continued to wipe his nose. "But thank you for the tissues."

"Let me know if you need anything else." The Generic Tree Friend walked away, leaving Lumpy alone in the room.

Feeling better, Lumpy took his time to enjoy his sandwich and water. It was such a relief to finally have a drink after spending such a long two days in the desert. Once he was finished, he tossed his bottle of water into the recycling bin close to the TV, and then picked up the remote and switched it on.

"Next time I go on vacation, I'll have someone come with me to make sure I'm going the right way," Lumpy promised himself. As he was enjoying the episodes that were playing on the TV, he felt another sneeze coming on. He pulled another tissue out of the box and sneezed into it just in time.

"Aaaah-choo! ...Oh, excuse me," Lumpy said to himself as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger. He blew his nose into his tissue, holding it with both hands, then smiled as he wiped it with his tissue in one hand.

He went back to watching TV, forgetting all about how this "vacation" of his had started. If anything, he was very lucky to have found this sanctuary to reside in - even if it was going to be a while before he could find his way home.


End file.
